Shattered
by a hopefull dream
Summary: "why was I so helpless?". Running from a past that broke her heart and continues to haunt her, will Sakura be able to trust again? The new boy in town seems to think she can do that and much more. Emerald meets Amber and a fire ignites R
1. The incident

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back… this is a very sorrowful story, but the events in this story do happen… in fact they were based on actual events, this is what happens when you've had to much to drink and your around people of the opposite sex that your not sure you can trust. This story was written at 3:00 AM and finished at 4:00 AM.**

**So this actually happend to me like 4 years ago XD but at the time i didn't have any intention on continueing the story but i've decided to which is why i'm writing this right now lol**

**Summary:**She was standing there, the cold droplets of ran falling, pouring over her, but she stood there, numb. One would after running from someone she once trusted, someone she called a friend. "why was I so helpless?"

**Disclamer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, just this story**

(kaodihf) normal

_(kaodihf) memories_

"kaodihf" speaking

**Shattered**

She was standing there, the cold droplets of liquid rain falling, pouring over her,

but she stood there, numb. One would after running from someone she once trusted,

someone she called a friend. The earge to scream was almost consuming. The taste of the

warm, intoxicating liquid was still fresh in the moist caverns of her mouth.

"What have I done? Why was I so helpless?"

The thoughts circling around inside her head, the image of him touching her,

haunted her. No he did not rape her, but the feeling of betrayal was still one in the same.

Falling to her knee's in the middle of her childhood playground, she cried, she

cried as the memories flooded back to her in a hurried haze.

_She knew he liked her, but she thought she could trust him 'cause they were still_

_friends. She thought wrong, oh so very wrong._

_The bitter tasting liquid hit her tongue making her almost cringe at the burn that_

_slipped down her throat. To her, after a while of drinking it, the taste of its bitterness was_

_almost sweet._

_Her vision blurring, her speech slurring, she could feel his arm around her._

_Though her other friends were around, he still hit on her not giving up, always beside her_

_running his cold fingers across hers, up her back and down her arm. He would tell_

_her that he would most likely make a move on her, but she usually has more control over_

_her body functions, and less of the bitter vodka she had earlier consumed._

She let the warm, salty liquid slip down her now colorless cheeks, slowly mixing

with the rain as she remembered her betrayed past.

_When the room was filled with only the two he made his move. Pinning her down_

_he kissed her, made out with her though he knew she wasn't herself, he knew she loved_

_someone else. In her blurred and hazed judgment she didn't know what to do. After he_

_explored the inner caverns of her mouth she realized it was wrong._

"_Get up" She almost ordered._

"_Why?" He childishly asked. Getting scared she asked again with more force in her_

_voice. He moved, but reluctantly._

_She felt she had just betrayed her other friends, though they were mad at each_

_other, her friend and this man were dating but on a pause with their year long_

_relationship. She thought they would get back together, she knew it wasn't a permanent_

_break up, she hoped they would get back together so that this man would leave her alone._

_He was still all over her. Playing a game of truth or dare, all of them playing, he_

_would look for any excuse to get some articles of clothing off of her. Being as drunk and_

_feeling as sick as she did, she took off her shirt, her bra still on, not realizing what he was_

_trying to do._

_His Cold hands slowly but sleazily crept across her pierced navel, and explored_

_the skin of her now bare mid-drift. Feeling uncomfortable, she pulled a blanket up for_

_security, but that small fabric of security was stolen._

"_No hiding" Is what he said. One of her friends told him to stop taking advantage of her_

_because she was drunk, but he didn't._

_He started to kiss her neck, even though she said for him to stop, he didn't. she_

_could feel the harsh hairs that grew on his face, glide across her skin. Shivering in_

_disgust she pushed on his forehead with the pale, shaky palm of her hand. She said for_

_him to stop with more force and the only thing he could… no… would reply with was that_

_childish, yet predatory_

"_Why?"_

_Finally managing to get him off, she put her shirt back on and kept as far from as_

_she possible could. His deep sapphire eyes kept their gaze on her, lusting at her, she_

_started to fear, she started to remember another time a guy had tried to take advantage of_

_her._

_She left… Hearing her name being called by the deep, rough voice of her so_

_called "friend", she ran._

_Running, she didn't know for how long but she was more dazed and felt more_

_vulnerable then before._

_Jumping at the sound of thunder, she could feel the cool, liquid droplets start to_

_slowly fall on her fearful, tear stricken face. As the rain started to pour faster, harder, she_

_looked around only to realize where she was, and feel almost comforted._

_Penguin Park had always been her silent get away when she was a small,_

_innocent child._

The rain washed over her, she hoped, prayed that it would take the horrid

memories of earlier that night with the rain droplets that slowly trickled off of her slightly

shivering frame.

She cried… Harder then ever before. She cried. What would have happened if she

had any more of that bitter liquid run down her throat? What would he have done if she

didn't stop him? What would have happened if the others weren't around?

Falling to her knee's, she clutched her arms, trying to regain back her strength that

the bitter, burning alcohol and the fear based running stole from her small frame.

The worst of it has yet to come, she would have to tell his "on-pause" girlfriend… she

didn't want this to happen, she didn't think she would drink so much, she most defiantly

didn't think that he would do something like this, they were supposed to be best friends.

Strength drained, she stayed there. She let the cold, falling liquid wash over her,

she let her tears fall of their own accord down her emotionally drained, colorless face.

This way if anyone walked by, they wouldn't know she was crying. She just prayed with

all the strength her broken spirit could muster up, that he wouldn't come looking for her.

Even if he did apologize, no amount of apologies would heal her, because what he

did wasn't right… HE had no right.

Now, because of him, she would be more cautious around people then she wants

to be, she would be slightly stricken with fear when someone would touch her. She wont

show it though, nor would she show her tears… not after she finished crying in this, rain

soaked park…she wouldn't let him think he won. She would avoid him, go cold when

she cant avoid him and he's around, go slightly stiff and emotionless every time someone

decided to mention his god forsaken name. That's how it would be now. no longer will

she be the bright, happy girl that was so kind to everyone.

So for now, on her knee's in her childhood reverie, she cried, she nearly

screamed, she let out every emotion she felt at that very moment… because after this

cold, wet, sorrowful night, she would be as cold as this night was, she would show

nothing she felt when he was around or when the people who forgave him were around.

She would show no smile, not a small glint of happiness in her once brightly

shimmering green eyes. 'cause all happiness she once held was shattered when her trust

was betrayed… again.

Gaining her complete trust would be difficult if not next to impossible to new

comers now. Her once easily gained friendship would be hard to gain.

All because this guy couldn't keep his cold, lecherous fingers and predator

sapphire eyes off of her. All because he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Will there ever be a guy that wont do this to me? … Never am I drinking around men

again! It's not fair…"

One final tear slid down her pale, wet face, merging with the cool droplets the

rain had roughly placed on her shivering frame. One final tear was shed before she

became as emotionless as the rocks and small shards of sharp, broken glass that dug

deeply into her pale, numb legs.

Slowly standing on weaken, shaky legs, she walked to her house, where he

wouldn't be. She walked slowly, her vision still blurred if not more blurred then before,

her walk was anything but straight.

Out of that entire sight, the sight of a small, fragile looking teenage girl who

looked to be but 16 years of age, the most painful sight of it all wasn't her pale skin, her

wobbly lets or shaking body. No it wasn't the most obvious things, it wasn't those things

that would get a stranger to ask if she was ok… It was her eye's, those eyes that once

held happiness, those eyes that once showed every emotion she felt at the time she felt it,

were empty… No emotion showed in them anymore… not even the sadness that she felt

now, not one thing of what she was feeling would show through… not anymore.

She was decived. She was was alone.

She was like stone…

She was Shattered.

**A/N: I really do hope that this doesn't happen to any of you…but just remember that you are not immune to these tragedy's. No one is… no matter how much you are trained in martial arts or self defense, you are not immune… cause I have been trained in martial arts and self defense… but alcohol can really mess with your judgment and sense of what is going on around you.**

**But if this does happen to you… TELL SOMEONE! Don't keep it to yourself…Don't you dare… people who do this are wrong, its not your fault and you DON'T…I repeat… DO NOT deserve this to happen to you… the people who do this will be punished if you tell someone… but if you don't tell anyone… they'll win….DONT LET THEM WIN!**

**Please review and tell me your new look on what could happen… tell me how you feel if you would like.**


	2. A new boy?

Hey guys! So it's me again! I had quite a good response with the first chapter of this story when i first published it (four years ago...again I'm sooooo sorry for that) and many of you wanted me to write more for it. So here it is, I'm giving it a shot. I hope you guys like it, it's going to explain more about what happened to Sakura but unlike the first chapter of this story, this chapter is entirely fictional. XD

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do NOT own any thing that is from card captor sakura clamp owns it and all its rights. The story is just my own, and I claim any and all rights to it XD

Please remember to read and review, I would like to know everyone's input on it, but if you want to flame have some class and make it constructive criticism.

"talking"

'_thinking/music'_

It was only a couple of months later after the incident.

Sakura moved on, not easily but with the help of her friends she smiled and laughed almost like she used to with only a few moments of sadness that was easily cured by her friends smiles.

She still had male friends, she wasn't one of those girls that would blame the entire gender for the idiocy of one, but she sure didn't drink much anymore, even though she rarely drank to begin with.

"Morning Sakura!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

She was always bright and cheerful in the morning. Earning what seemed to be a routine glare every morning and a grumble of acknowledgement from Sakura.

Her and Tomoyo became best friends shortly after what she's dubbed "the incident" though Tomoyo never got the full story, not wanting the details after Sakura started. she got the gist of it all.

They were at school; it was April so about 4 months and a bit was Sakura betrayed by her best friend.

4 months and a bit before she can finally start feeling like herself again, it doesn't seem long to others, but to Sakura it felt like a life time, compact into a short time.

"Morning Tomoyo, coffee with extra sugar again today?" smiling at her own comment she giggled a bit as Tomoyo's grin grew wider.

"Is there any other way to have coffee?"

They started walking, talking about the gossip that went around the school.

They never took part in spreading the rumours, but talking about it with each other was always fun, especially if it's about a certain boy's life going down the drain and fast.

"No way! He finally got kicked out of school? HA! The bastard deserved it!" Tomoyo's voice, usually cheery went slightly dark with the half hearted chuckle at someone else's misery.

"Now, now Tomoyo, you know better than to swear" they both smiled at Sakura's attempt to make the air light again and went their separate ways, heading to their classes.

First period was always the worst; Sakura was stuck in math class with Mr. Knight. He was a great math teacher, he got her further in this class than any other teacher has succeeded to do before, but that wasn't saying a lot on her part unfortunately.

Math had always been a tricky subject for her.

Sakura laid her head down on the cool wood of her desk before class began, facing the window staring out into space, her mind wandering, Sometime's where it shouldn't.

She knew that there would always be scars, that was inevitable but she was proud to have gotten to the point of smiling and genuine laughter.

Before her mind could wander any further into the forbidden past hidden in her mind, the teacher walked in, the buzz of chattering students quieted as he claimed the momentary attention of the class.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone did their homework last night because there is going to be a quiz on it in a few minutes."

He spoke in an authoritative manner but at the mention of a quiz you could hear the groans of the students and a slightly depressing feel to the air in the room.

"In the mean time, we seem to have a new student joining us today, and yes I know it's a little late in the semester but he's here so don't gossip till after class at least."

At that a boy walked into the classroom, at the sight of him the atmosphere in the room immediately lifted and the girls swooned.

He had messy chocolate brown hair, his bangs coming down just above his eyes. At the thought of his eyes she could understand the others reaction, they were mesmerizing.

And locked with hers.

As their eyes locked together, the rest of the world seemed to drift away, nothing else was there but them.

The annoying chatter of the student's gossip, or the authoritative voice of the teacher, none of it was heard.

Just the steady breathing and her heart beat accelerating slightly. This yet to be named boy stood just as frozen, staring just as intensely back at her.

Blinking a few times, she turned her head to gaze out the window once more, pretending to find something much more interesting, convincing herself it was just an accident.

"Class this is Li Syaoron, he was born and raised in Hong Kong."

Sakura looked back towards the front of the class, hoping for the learning to begin because she didn't want to think of this boy's intense eyes boring into her own, she didn't want to feel that again.

"Mr. Li you can find a seat where you like and we'll begin the class" at that many of the girls in the room had hope shine in their eyes, the buzz of their voice's growing ever so slightly.

He didn't scan the room for long before he settled in the seat that was directly behind Sakura, though there were others scattered throughout the room.

While he walked down the aisle towards his chosen seat he didn't pay any mind to anyone in the class. Just walked by everyone and sat down.

'_hmm so it was a coincidence, but what the hell was that?' _ Sakura thought, and with a huff from the other students the class began.

**XxXx**

'_on a bridge across the severn on a Saturday night,_

_Susie meets the man of her dreams. He says that he got in trouble, and if she doesn't mind he doesn't want the company. _

_But there's something in the air, they share a look in silence, and everything is understood._

_Susie grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand as the rain puts a tear in his eye, she says. Don't let go, never give up its such a wonderful life'_

It was lunch time and Sakura was sitting under her favourite Sakura tree, listening to her iPod while she ate.

She was so into her own little world that she didn't hear someone come up beside her.

So apperntly i've decided to make this a short story :D i hope everyone likes it. Its not to interesting but i do plan on making it a little bit more, romantic, comedic, dramatic and action orientated other then JUST the drama :D if you guys have ideas feel free to share then :P

LOVIES!

A hopefull dream


	3. Brand new day

Hey guys, so I forgot to mention that the song that Sakura was listening to in the second chapter is called, wonderful life by hurts. I am in love with that song at the moment :P

But I hope you liked the second chapter, I know it wasn't exactly long but I just need to get back into the grove in this story and thought it was a perfect way...that and where I left off with that chapter was perfect :D. So in trying to make amends I've updated much sooner then I thought I would :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Card Captor Sakura or the songs that are sung in these chapters or any future chapters. I own the idea of this story and nothing more.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Music/memories'_ (don't worry you'll know the difference)

**XxXxX**

A few days later Sakura sat under her favourite tree on campus. Eating her lunch while listening to music, engrossed entirely in her own little world.

For once not thinking about the past, but of what would come this weekend.

'_After Sakura told Tomoyo of her weird encounter with the new boy, if encounter is what you would call it. Her eyes became starry as she went off in ramblings about this weekend to fast for Sakura to catch.' _

While her attention was consumed by her worries about Tomoyo's most likely crazy plans, she didn't notice someone come up not too far from her.

**XxXx**

He stood there, watching her from just a few feet away, with her attention elsewhere he could openly stare.

Her emerald eyes shined with life once again, the very life that he sucked from them not to long ago.

He watched as she softly sang along to her music, as her lips moved fluidly along with the melodies unheard by the rest of the world.

His thoughts drifting to the past, drifting to the time he kissed those soft pink lips.

When he saw the fear in her eyes.

Fear that excited him for some unexplainable reason, but he wasn't going to complain about his tastes.

'_they were alone in the room together, she'd obviously had too much to drink. _

_He didn't care, all he wanted was her, to have her in his arms and be happy with just him._

_He knew that would never happen, she would never willingly go to him. She was to close with his ex._

'_I'll have her to myself' he thought to himself as he pinned her down.'_

"Eriol?" Came a shocked voice startling him out of his reverie.

**XxXx**

Sapphire met angry amethyst. "What do you think you're doing?" after the question was uttered she followed his previous line of sight to see what he was staring at.

Her best friend sitting alone in bliss

"I think you need to leave."

The thought of this predator being so close to her best friend angered the amethyst eyed young woman.

What might have been going through his mind while he was just standing there staring at Sakura not only angered her, but frightened her.

Trying to keep her mind clear, she straightened her back as he slowly walked towards her. Reluctantly taking his eyes away from her friend and focusing solely on her.

"And why would that be Tomoyo?" Chills ran down her spin upon hearing his voice, it just wasn't normal.

"Afraid I might just steel away your little friend? Now why would I do something like that?" The playful tone he used didn't help the chills that ran across her skin, she knew he was trouble.

At that Tomoyo's anger almost boiled over, but her first priority was to get this creep away from Sakura. Before her oblivious mind became conscious of the situation unfolding not too far from where she sat.

Before she could say anything he chuckled a bit before walking off to god knows where, a grin on his face as he went.

Her gaze following after him, making sure he was out of sight before gaining her friends attention.

'_Like hell I'm going to let her know that creep was here... he would just succeed in stealing her smile again. Not going to happen.'_

She plastered a smile on her face as if nothing had happened, thinking that was the last to be seen of him, at this school at least.

**XxXx**

As the song ended she heard something rustle beside her, feeling the warmth of a human body she turned her head to see who it was.

Tomoyo's brilliant smile greeted her, her own smile forming at the sight.

"HeyTomo, did vocal practice go okay?"

If possible her smile widened, "yes it did, BUT! You need to tell me more about this new guy; your little moment cannot be just a coincidence."

"It can't be a coincidence because you don't want it to be, he's just a new kid. If you want to know what he looks like, he's right over there at the tables by the door."

Tomoyo's head snapped so quickly in the direction pointed at her hair hit Sakura in the face.

"Umgh...You know, I don't need to eat your hair for lunch. I'm perfectly happy with the one I have thanks..."

Tomoyo tilted her head slightly in the direction of her friend, mumbling a quick apology.

"Sorry Sakura, but damn he's good looking..." At the sight of her friend swooning over Li's looks Sakura had to giggle, it wasn't too often that her friend found a guy that attractive.

Stabbing her fork into her chicken Caesar salad, she tossed a piece in only to choke at the next sentence that came out of her friend's mouth.

"You guys would have THE cutest kids!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Sakura? Why are you coughing so much?" She asked with genuine curiosity while patting her friend on the back to help stop the coughing.

"Oh, he's carrying a guitar case." Tomoyo's attention was once again diverted to the chocolate haired boy.

"I wonder if he actually plays it or if he's one of those idiots that just carry one around to look cool."

Sakura only nodded to show some form of acknowledgment while her friend spoke, too distracted by the fact that she didn't even see him carrying a guitar in class.

**XxXx**

He stood there, just outside the cafeteria surrounded by people he didn't know. The only thing that had interested him so far were those emerald eyes, the intense brilliance that shone from them.

The sadness behind the guise.

Li walked towards a table that was closest to a Sakura tree in full bloom. It wasn't until he sat down that he saw the same girl he was just thinking of.

His eyes weren't on her for more than a few moments when one of the many strangers around him averted his attention.

"Hey Li, Play us a song on that thing!"

He was about to deny the request, he was only carrying it around because he didn't have anywhere to put it yet.

"I don't thi-"

"yeah! Come on, play for us!" came a roar of people asking for him to play, interrupting him in the process.

He was going to refuse again when he saw those emerald eyes looking at him with curiosity.

His own curiosity winning over he put the case on the table and pulled out his dreadnought acoustic and positioned himself so he can play and sing properly.

He started to strum the strings, creating a soft but good paced melody.

As he played the first few cords he started to hum, at first with his eyes closed.

'_How many of you people out there, Have been hurt in some kind of love affair?_

_And how many times did you swear, that you'd never love again?'_

He opened his eyes and they landed directly on Sakura, with absolutely no hesitation in his search.

Their eyes stayed locked together as he sang, the rest of the world drifting away once again.

Leaving just the two.

'_How many lonely, sleepless night? How many lies, how many fights?_

_And why would you want to put yourself through all that again?'_

He watched as the look in her eyes softened, slowly losing their mask and showing what she wanted hidden.

**XxXx**

Sakura sat there, her eyes trained on the burning amber. Her ears only heard his strong, yet impossibly soft voice sing the song. His words touching her.

' "_love is pain," I hear you say, Love has a cruel and bitter way of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain._

_How could it be that what you need the most can leave you feeling just like a ghost? _

_You never want to feel so sad and lost again.'_

Sakura could feel her mind trying to wander back to that dismal time from not too long ago.

She could feel his words affect her, feel the memories threaten to break through the walls she built to keep them out. But all she could concentrate on was him.

Those memories began to fad e as she listened to his voice, absolutely loving the feeling as the sound ran incredible chills across her skin.

'_One day you could be looking, through an old book in rainy weather_

_You see a picture of her smiling at you, when you were still together_

_Or you could be walking down the street, and who should you chance to meet_

_But that same old smile you've been thinking of all day?'_

_Turn the clock to zero, honey. I'll sell the stock; we'll spend all the money_

_We're starting up a brand new day; turn the clock all the way back_

_I wonder if she'll take me back, I'm thinking in a brand new way_

_It could happen to you, just like it happened to me,_

_There's simply no immunity, there's no guarantee.'_

The rhythm picked up as she unknowingly to herself began to smile as they stared.

Alone in a crowd, just the two of them amongst many.

He returned the smile as he continued to sing only to her while others listened.

'_I say love's such a force if you find yourself in it and sometimes no reflection is there, you say baby wait a minute, wait a minute_

_Wait a minute, wait a minute_

_Wait a minute, wait a minute.'_

The beat picking up to an upbeat made Sakura have to tap her foot along with strum of the strings.

'_I'm the rhythm in your tune, I'm the sun and you're the moon_

_I'm the bat and you're the cave, you're the beach and I'm the wave_

_I'm the plough and you're the land, you're the glove and I'm the hand_

_I'm the train and you're the station, I'm the flagpole to your nation-yeah _

_Stand up all you lovers in the world, stand up and be counted, every boy and every girl_

_Stand up all you lovers in the world, starting up a brand new day.' _

** XxXx**

Tomoyo sat back and watched as his eye's burned with passion as he sang, passion that was directed at Sakura.

She looked at the others around Li and noted that none of them had noticed the unusual electricity between these two.

**XxXx**

Li's smile never faded as he sang, his tempo never changed and his eyes never diverted.

_'You're the crop to my rotation, You're the sum of my equation_

_ I'm the answer to your question, If you follow my suggestion'_

He gave a small wink in Sakura's direction which in turn caused a small giggle to escape from her lips.

He didn't even know her name but he could see in her eyes that she had so much life to give, but such a thick mask peeked his curiosity. He felt drawn to her, to her eyes.

He needed to get to know her.

_'We can turn this ship around, we'll go up instead of down_

_ You're the pan and I'm the handle, you're the flame and I'm the candle._

_ Stand up all you lovers in the world, stand up and be counted, every boy and every girl._

_ Stand up all you lovers in the world_

_ We're starting up a brand new day'_

** XxXx**

With a few last strums of the strings the song was over and Sakura came back to reality.

Glancing at Tomoyo she could tell right away that she had noticed her drift off to space with the amber eyes boy.

Judging by her ear to ear grin she was going to regret having that happen while Tomoyo was right beside her.

"Not only can he play the guitar, but he can sing. I guess that answer's my question." Tomoyo said, with a chesher grin still on her face.

Cheers could be heard by the students that surrounded Li.

When Sakura looked back he was looking around him at everyone that cheered as if noticing them for the first time before he remembered where he was.

Smiling to herself she packed up her lunch and headed towards the school in unusually high spirits.

**XxXxX**

Sooooooooooo? What did ya'll think? I hope it was long enough for you : D now I know it seems like it's becoming one of those classic romance novels but I'm not trying to make it that way...it's just kind of happening that way. : D but there will be action... and Li and Sakura will finally talk to each other XD

Soo don't get used to the updates being this close together though, i have a full time job and just so happened had 3 days off in a row. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take forever updating either lol

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! It makes me smile when people review! And makes me want to update even faster because you get what you give :P lmfao

LOVIES!

a hopeful dream


	4. Unexpected protector

Hey guys! So I forgot to tell ya'll (again) that the song Li sang in the 3rd chapter was brand new day originally by sting but I took the Alison Milchalka version because it was shorter :P

I hope you guys liked the 3rd chapter though, I updated MAJORLY early because I thought you guys deserved it because of the fact that not only did it take me like 4 years to write the 2nd chapter but it wasn't particularly long either XD

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing from card captor Sakura or clamp. Clamp owns all the rights, but this story is my own. I also do not own the songs that are in this story. (please remember that only the first chapter was based on reality...if this was reality I'd probably cry at my own misfortune XD)**

**XxXxX**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Sakura having her mind on other things.

For the first time in a long time she didn't think of something dark as she spaced out in class. She instead, replayed the song Li sang at lunch.

Her classes blending together as the day drifted, all too aware that the boy she was thinking about was sitting right behind her the entire time.

English, the last class of the day seemed to drag on longer than normal, which in turn made the students more restless. Sakura was no exception.

She just wanted to grab her stuff and go home; today wasn't your normal day which included not so normal events.

She wanted to talk to Tomoyo about it some more. _'I swear that woman is the guru of these things... But that Li guy, his eyes...they're so entrancing—WAIT SAKURA! No, can't think about this right now, Tomoyo can do her mind reading magic thing and..and... I don't know! Do something?'_

Not usually this impatient Sakura didn't know what to do with herself, she felt like the giddy girl she used to be. It was a feeling she was more than happy to embrace once again.

No longer able to even attempt to pay attention to the teacher as she drabbled on about this and that, she looked out the window.

Her gaze wandered across the soccer field when her attention was caught by a blue haired boy standing in the shadow of a tree.

Staring right at her, the smirk on his face turned into a terrifying grin when their eyes met.

Sakura became desperate to leave for another reason, one of escape.

'_what is he doing here? Oh I wish that Tomoyo was here right now! Why did she have to have a different class!'_

Impatience won over as she started to shake her knee in a weak, subconscious attempt to make the time move faster.

**XxXx**

He watched her with a quizzical look as she sat at her desk, you could tell she was desperate to leave.

He still didn't know her name, somehow she wasn't called on in any class that they had together and he didn't hear her name come from anyone else's lips.

When he followed her line of sight out the window he saw a boy around their age standing there, with a strange smirk laid across his features.

When Li looked back at the girl in front of him he saw the unmistakable fear reside in her eyes, Making him all the more curious.

When the bell finally rang, she all but ran to the door after collecting her things.

Gathering his own belongings he headed towards his locker, which much to his surprised wasn't too far from hers.

However, before he was able to leave the classroom the English teacher, Mrs. Tanaka, asked for him to stay behind for a moment.

**XxXx**

Sakura ran to the girls bathroom right after class, hoping that splashing her face with cold water would help her nerves. And let enough time go by that maybe _he _wouldn't be there waiting.

After about 20 minutes Sakura headed back towards her locker. She turned down the hallway her locker was in and saw that it was empty, with a sigh of relief she continued forward.

She was just about to put in the combination to her lock when she heard his nightmarish voice.

"Hello Sakura, you're not avoiding me are you?" Came his taunting voice, his breath on the back of her neck.

She turned to face him, her body moving on its own. Her eye's found his and memories that couldn't be forgotten, only hidden, floated to the surface.

Her heart raced, her breathing quickened. Her mind went blank.

"no, Just leave me alone"

**XxXx**

Li had just finished talking with Mrs. Tanaka, she prattled on and on about how she was glad that the was doing good in her class even though it was so late in the semester.

It wasn't until he looked at his watch for the unth time in a few minutes did she realise that she kept him longer then intended.

He was about to round the corner into the hallway where his locker resided when he heard voices.

Li's curiosity got the better of him as he braced himself against the wall, peeking his head around the corner to see what was going on.

He was surprised to see that familiar auburn haired girl that sits in front of him every day. He noted that the same blue haired boy he saw earlier was looming over her.

One hand against the lockers the other playing with a strand of her hair.

He would have left if he didn't see how terrified the girl was earlier that day when she saw this man in class.

He would have walked away if it where just a normal couple, but his instincts kicked in when he heard a trembling voice.

"Please, just leave me alone."

He wasn't sure if he should step in, he was about to anyway but for some reason he needed to know more. To make sure it wasn't just an everyday lovers spat.

"oh but Sakura, I love you so much. Don't you know you'll always be mine?"

Li watched as the girl pushed the obviously possessive man away from her, she almost got away until he grabbed her arm.

**XxXx**

The feeling of him being so close to her made her nauseous, she needed to get away from his lecherous hands. She needed to get away from him.

When she pushed him away he grabbed her arm tightly, flinging her back in his direction only to feel a sharp pain across her cheek.

Her head snapping sharply towards the lockers her body following suit, once she hit the cold metal she slid down, holding her cheek in complete shock.

As much of a shock as getting hit by this man was, it was more of a shock to find the new kid, Li by her side the moment she lifted her head.

Amber met Emerald.

She could see the anger burn as the golden flakes in his eyes danced like a raging fire.

**XxXx**

The moment he hit her, Li was by her side.

Placing his Guitar case beside her as he watched her slowly raise her head, trying to understand what had just happened.

The surprise on her face was evident when she saw him beside her. Her eyes bulged when he placed a finger under her chin, moving her hand as he examined the damage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S MINE!"

Both turned to face the enraged man as he took a step toward them, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

**XxXx**

Eriol watched as this stranger touched Sakura's cheek, seeing red at the sight.

He took a step forward, about to pounce if needed. _'Don't touch her... get your hands off her...'_

"Touch her again and you'll regret it. Sakura is _mine_ so I suggest you walk away."

The stranger looked Eriol dead in the eye, the anger he saw there startled him but he wouldn't back down.

"she's yours? She's human and doesn't belong to anyone. And with how I just saw things, she doesn't even want to be near you let alone "yours" so, no I won't just walk away."

**XxXx**

With that Eriol hit Li square across the jaw

**XxXxX**

Hey guys! Soooooo what do you think? I would REALLY REALLY like it if you guys reviewed? It just kinda makes and author feel good about themselves and helps motivate them to keep going? (i'll give you yummy vertical cookies if you review! Buwahahaha)

Sorry its 6 am and I haven't gone to sleep yet because I seem to be having issues with my insomnia again so needless to say I'm a tad hyper XD lol

ANYWAYS! R&R

LOVIES


	5. Memories

**Hey guys…so no I did not forget you but my computer decided it wanted to hate me. I had to restart this chapter entirely and use a different Microsoft word because this damn laptop loaths me…me and techknowladgy arent exactly friends lol. But I made it extra long for ya'll :P hope you like it.**

**XxXxX**

With that, Eriol hit Li square across the jaw.

Sakura sat there, on the cold tile flooring of the school hallway as they fought.

She watched as Eriol blindly swung at Li, hoping to land a hit. As if he would stand there with out dodging.

Getting angry when he missed and letting his guard down enough that Li could land a hit instead.

Sakura watched as Li turned his opponents blind rage against him.

Going under Eriol's right hook, he drove his shoulder into his stomach successfully knocking him to the floor with a thud.

The fight continued with out missing a beat, no hesitation on either side as their fists flew and grunts of pain echoed in the halls.

One trying to get the upper hand over the other, Sakura watched as they rolled this way and that unable to tear her eyes away from this strange scene in front of her.

So far Eriol had a bloody nose and there was a fairly deep gash that lay just above Li's left eyebrow, She knew that the bruises would form later on, and they would look much worse.

Sakura looked around the hallway after finally able to gather her self and take her eyes off the new kid fighting for her.

She noted that the school was mostly empty, but it wouldn't be long before someone would notice the fight.

She grabbed the thick leather handle of the guitar case, knowing they would have to run soon.

After trying to calm her mind down to think of a plan she looked back at the figures fighting on the floor just a few feet from her, she winced a little as Eriol's curse's rang through the air.

Just then Li had finally gotten the upper hand over Eriol, pinning him to the floor.

**XxXx**

Eriol lashed out trying to free himself, but failed. He stopped struggling for a moment as Li spoke.

"Listen, I don't know what your issue is, but you had absolutely no right hitting…um.. Her."

Li paused a moment at that, looking back at the strange girl quickly, receving an apologetic glance back.

"So" he started once again.

"Instead of me kicking your ass all across school campus why don't you just pick up and leave and we can all be on our way."

Li watched as the hatred in his opponents eyes grew deeper, grew to pure loathing and he knew that this man wouldn't give up.

"Or you can fight a battle your obviously going to lose all day, 'cause that's _so_ much fun… sorry but I like my idea much better"

With that Li raised his fist one more time, with a strike strategically placed he successfully knocked out his opponent.

Just as he was checking for a pulse, a voice rang through the hall way.

Startled both Li and Sakura looked in the direction down the hall and saw a teacher standing there, face red, looking back and forth between Li and Eriol.

As he started towards them Li felt a small, soft hand slip in to his own, urgently pulling him up and down the hallway.

**XxXx**

They ran swiftly through the school corridors, only a few straggling students lingered but they jumped out of the way when they saw two students running their way.

Running hand in hand, out the school doors and across the soccer field that lead to a little dirt path through a small (extremely small) forest.

It wasn't until they had reached penguin park did they stop, emerging from the forest completely out of breath.

There were children in the park that went by unfazed by random strangers tumbling out of the forest.

The kids went by playing their games and making sand castles as the two teenagers tried to steady their breathing.

Sakura placed the guitar case she had been carrying on the ground, it lay there forgotten for a moment as she started to straighten out. Li following suit.

**XxXx**

It was a week later and Li sat in at his desk while the teacher drabbled on about musicians in history. They sat in vocal class, a day of theory.

A day of Li drifting off into his own mind, thinking back to the day he fought that strange guy.

' "_thank you" her voice was soft and obviously tired. "and I'm sorry you had to see that, and that you got hurt. But what were you thinking fighting him like that!" _

_her voice grew louder as she looked at him like he was crazy but he also saw that she was grateful and just plain worried.'_

The teacher wrote down the homework for the night on the board, a power point presentation on our favourite historical musician and their history.

Li kept up with the class perfectly fine that day, though he didn't participate like he normally would.

' "_look" I started, "he hit you and I saw it, did you really want me to just walk away?" I didn't wait for an answer when I cupped her chin and tilted her head again to make sure she wouldn't bruise to bad._

"_what are you doing?" she asked "you're the one that's hurt, your bleeding… look my house is just a few minutes from here, I have bandages there so come on."'_

Li placed a finger on the bandage that still covered the gash above his eyebrow, it had started healing but still had a ways to go and would probably leave a scare.

'_She started to walk across the park, her feet shuffling through the sand with out trouble. I went after her but instead of following right away I gently grabbed her arm, careful not to grab the bruise I saw from that other creep. _

"_I don't even know your name and you want me to come back to your house? Not trying to sound like a creep or rude but are you nuts? At least tell me your name or get to know me or something!" I threw my hands up dramatically._

_She surprised me once again, "I already know your name, Li right? And besides you got hurt defending me when I should have done that myself… there are just a few complications with that guy in particular… old… scares you could say."_

_She looked away from me as she said that, and when her gorgeous emerald eyes finally met mine again she smiled a little. " and my name is Sakura Kinomoto, its nice to meet you."'_

Li had stopped writing and glanced up from his page, he stared at the auburn hair that belonged to Sakura. He smiled a bit when he thought of her name, thinking it was beautiful.

He remembered as they walked back to her house, he had almost forgot his guitar. A think he rarely went anywhere with out.

'_We walked in silence, my guitar bumped her leg once before I switched it to my other hand._

_When I looked at my hands I noticed how damaged they actually looked. Feeling the sticky liquid on the side of my face I placed my hand just over my left eyebrow. _

_The cut wasn't bleeding to much but it was fairly deep considering the guy didn't know how to hit hard.'_

After she had bandaged him up, a couple stitches band aids over the cut above his eye and a gauze adorned his right hand, He went home.

They hadn't spoken much since then, a hello here and there. Or she would catch him looking at her.

**XxXx**

The lunch bell rang and the students scrambled out of their seats and rushed to their friends and lockers.

Sakura never rushed to get out of class, she was never in a hurry but lunch had become her favourite time of the day.

Mostly because Li had played the guitar almost everyday, he didn't sing every time but when he did it sent shivers through her, and making her heart flutter.

Every time she looked at him, she saw the white bandage that obstructed his features.

As she walked to her locker she remembered him sitting in her kitchen on one of her dads wooden table chairs.

'_When we got to my house I went straight for the kitchen after we took our shoes off. _

_He sat there, just looking around the house. He didn't seem to be in any kind of pain at all, but I watched the blood slowly slide down the side of his face. I watched as it dripped onto his shirt._

"_are you sure your okay?" I asked as I got out the first aid kit we kept under the kitchen sink. I'm a bit of a clutz so my brother bought one for the kitchen just in case._

"_yeah, I've been in worse shape" when I turned back he had a smirk on his face, as if laughing at a privet joke that I wouldn't get._

_I got out the rubbing alcohol and some tissue and started to disinfect the cut above his eye. _

_Very aware that the entire time he was staring at me, only wincing a little bit the first time I dabbed at the wound.'_

She reached her locker after a few minutes of walking down the crowded hallways. She opened it carelessly and dumped her books in her locker and grabbed her walet.

At some point between her locker and the cafeteria Tomoyo had joined her, talking non stop about how her gym teacher was probably trying to be the next Hitler with the way he ran the drills.

Sakura had kept up the conversation with Tomoyo but both girls knew that her mind was else where. And they both knew that Tomoyo was going to get it out of her sooner or later, but Sakura thought it should wait until her mind decided to function properly again.

That and she was afraid of how Tomoyo would react knowing about Eriol hitting her, and how Li came to her rescue. In fact, she didn't know which reaction she would be more afraid of.

' _we sat in silence once again, the only noise was of me rummaging through my first aid kit looking for extra supplies. _

_After I had disinfected the wound on his eye I started working on his hand. It was only after he was bandaged up did I start to clean the blood off his face, whipping it away with a damp cloth. _

_When I saw how much blood was actually on his shirt I went to grab one of my brothers old shirts. Hopping he had left some here when he left for collage. _

_Lady luck seemed to be on my side now, funny how that happens when your not in danger._

_I had come back to a confused Li looking even more awkward. He had looked like he was thinking of leaving, maybe he thought I just got up and left him there when I finished._

"_I found you a new shirt, the on you have on is covered in blood. Not really something that you would want to go home in now is it." I smiled to try and lighten the mood._

_it seemed to have worked though I think it lifted when he realised I didn't abandon him in my kitchen. _

_Now what I didn't expect was for him to stand up and take his shirt off, not even two feet away from me._

Thinking of that moment made Sakura blush, the image still amazingly fresh in her mind. As she thought on, remembering what happened further she blushed even harder.

_As he looked around for somewhere to put his bloodied shirt I had noticed that his skin moved with his mucsles. _

_You see, he was extremely well built, he wasn't overly built like a body builder. He had a six back of abs that went from his sternum downward, his arms were thick and his shoulders broad. _

_His tan skin just made everything so much more amazing, as he stood there half naked in my kitchen i had a hard time keeping my eyes off his body and on his eyes._

_Even when I did look him in the eyes it was just as amazing, amber swirled with gold, it looked like the colors were dancing to a never ending tune. _

_Though this time when he looked at me I could tell he wasn't angry anymore, he just looked at me. Just me, as if he saw everything._

_I put my hands out to take the shirt, he handed it to me and then put on the new one. It was just a plain hunter green T-shirt but it fit him well and looked even better when he put his leather jacket on over top._

"_thanks" he said to me, my knees still a little weak "that shirt can probably just go in the trash now, but meh its just a T-shirt right." '_

_My face was still hot when I smiled back at him. I looked back at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for my dad to be home, I looked at the medical supplies on the kitchen table and then back at Li._

_I sooo did not to explain that one to my dad…though he probably would just smile that fatherly smile of his and drive me nuts because he always knew something I didn't. _

_When he saw me look at the clock it was as if he read my mind, "parents going to be home soon?" he said aloud, echoing the thoughts that rang through my head. _

"_yeah my dad, I really don't want to explain this to him. He wouldn't exactly be thrilled."_

_Li just smiled at me, not at all mad "its cool, I'll see you at school tomarrow or something then huh." _

"_yeah, now that you know my name and all" I said back to him, trying to hide the fact that my face was probably burning red from his half naked episode a few moments ago._

_I walked him to the door and watched as he put his shoes on, they were plain black and white converse that looked pretty good but worn down at the same time._

_I waved at him as he walked down the drive, I noticed that the sun was setting and giggled a bit at how cheesy it was to watch my hero walk down the street into the sunset with his guitar._

Tomoyo and Sakura sat under their usual tree, but this time Li wasn't at any of the tables. His friends even looked confused.

**XxXxX**

**Hey guys, so did you like it? And was it long enough for you this time? I hope so, I almost didn't stop writing it…that's what happens when I try to make chapters longer…I tend to make them to long…and apparently cheesy in the end… hehe**

**But Ohhh what's happened to Li? Lol wait till the next chapter lovies :P**


	6. surprise

**Hey guys…so I am so so so so soooo sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter out.. As an apology to you, my fateful readers I'm posting this extra early :P I hope you like it. Oh and I made it an extra page longer for a certine reviewer *cough * bosk * cough* I hope ya'll enjoy it ****J**

**XxXxX**

There was a commotion going on in the hall way just out side the library, a circle formed around two figures fighting.

Or at least one trying to fight, the other stepping to the side as he slammed his guitar case in his opponents face.

After getting a guitar to the face the boy became enraged, the others around him encouraged him to continue the fight.

"come on dude, how good can the new kid be! Just think, you can win Sakura for this!"

The amber eyed boy stood there, a little stunned about what was going on. Apparently there was a rumour going around that him and Sakura were the new 'thing' in school, which in turn seemed to have made a few of the other boys a little jealous.

"look, Sakura and I are not a couple. Jeeze we hang out once and all of a sudden people start up rumours, and your just dumb enough to believe them!"

Though calling someone dumb in the middle of a fight might not have been the best idea, but Li had gotten a little angry that he was in this situation to begin with.

He tried to think of where people would get the idea of him and Sakura being together, or where people saw them at all.

Then he remembered, a week ago running through the twisting hallways hand in hand. Dodging a few students in the process.

**XxXx**

Sakura and Tomoyo still sat under the sakura tree, their favourite place in the court yard. They were chatting lightly about some of the assignments that the teachers have given them.

Through out the conversation Sakura kept looking back to the table where Li usually sat, wondering where he was. She didn't realise that him playing the guitar seemed to become a routine now, and she kinda missed it.

Just as she took another glance at the tables a boy with shaggy black hair came running through the doors and straight for Li's friends.

She didn't know what was said but they all rushed inside the school, worried looks on their faces.

"Did you see that? I wonder what's going on?" Tomoyo said, apparently she had been watching as well. Looking in the same direction shortly after Sakura had.

To Sakura's surprise Tomoyo whipped out her video camera with stars in here eyes "so, Sakura lets go and see shall we" she said in an old English accent and a grin on her face.

The girls couldn't help but giggle as they walked into the school, noting that others in the cafeteria left in the same direction of the boys who rushed in, all in a hurry.

They followed the crowed and heard a cheer going on as people created a big circle.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A few students were cheering for the two that were fighting, some taking sides.

When Sakura heard some guy shout Li's name she pushed her way through the crowd and to the front, leaving behind Tomoyo hoping she'd catch up.

"Okay seriously this is stupid and we're both going to get our butts suspended if it doesn't stop. Sakura and I are just friends."

Sakura watched as Li, looking unharmed, tried to explain to the other boy who stood in front of him, his breath coming in short huffs as he got angrier by the second.

"Come on Koda! Kick his ass!"

when she looked at the other boy she saw it was Koda Ukahara, a boy who had been interested in her since the 9th grade. A boy whom she has turned down may of times.

When she looked back at Li his eyes locked with hers, she saw that he had an apologetic look residing in his eyes. She didn't know why though, Koda had a reputation for picking fights over her for no reason.

Then she surprised everyone by stepping in the circle and stood in front of Li, trying to stop his opponent from charging, hands on her hips and a fierce look of anger on her face.

The room went silent as she glared Koda down, hopping he would never take a swing at her.

"Koda Ukahara what do you think your doing?"

The question went by unanswered as he stood there, his face tinged a lovely shade of red.

"You seriously need to get it through your thick head that I will never go out with you. So stop trying to pick a fight with any guy I become friends with because it just makes you look like more of an idiot then you already are."

She watched as his face got redder and redder, suddenly regretting how she phrased what she had said. A shiver went down her spine as she heard Li's voice in her ear, his hot breath running across her skin.

"I don't think you should have said that. He might just be dumb enough to charge at you, then I really will get my butt suspended"

She looked back at him, her eyes confused over how what she said would get him suspended. But she didn't have enough time to think about it because he was right.

"AHHHHH!"

Koda Ukahara charged them both or rather charged at Sakura first, hand raised in the air ready to strike. She watched in utter astonishment considering that he had supposedly been in love with her for years now.

As she watched she saw the tip of Li's guitar case lift and Koda run into it face first, making her wince as she heard the loud crunching of his nose when the guitar made contact.

His nose gushing blood due to the impact.

She looked down when she felt Li put his hand over hers, placing it over the handle of the guitar case.

"Don't drop it" he said, giving her a wink as he stepped in front of her.

She didn't know what he was doing at first but as he positioned himself she clued in.

"Oh no you don't!"

She said as she placed her unoccupied hand on his shoulder, pulling him so he turned to face her slightly. Her face only an inch away from his.

"You already protected me once I am not letting you do it again."

She said it so that only the two of them could hear, and probably Tomoyo because she was recording everything that was going on, with her skills she'd probably make it so that that's all you would hear in that scene.

Tomoyo's a hopeless romantic that way, she just had to make things into something they weren't just for her own entertainment.

At least that's how Sakura seemed to see it.

She didn't have to wait for him to answer her because teachers came from everywhere to break the crowd up, they didn't look to pleased.

"Sakura, Li go. I'll distract some of the teachers." Tomoyo said as she stepped beside us.

There was a sparkle in her eye as she watched Li and Sakura push through the crowed and head towards the outside courtyard.

**XxXx**

Tomoyo brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled as loudly as she could, catching the attention of everyone.

As they stopped and looked at her, the teachers all saw that she had recorded the fight so they brought her to the office.

She knew that Li would get off the hook with it so she just smiled as she walked passed Koda Ukahara, blowing him a kiss as she gloated.

His lies wouldn't get him out of trouble this time.

**XxXx**

Sakura and Li sat at one of the bench's out side the cafeteria, none of the students had made it this way yet so they were alone.

"so what the hell was that all about?"

She asked, looking him dead in the eye as a playful glint danced in her emerald orbs.

"Every time I turn around your in another fight."

She looked at him in mock accusation, poking him in the ribs as she did.

"hey, you know that's not fair. I didn't even start that fight, that guy seems to think if he fights enough guys you'll go out with him or something."

he laughed a bit as he defended himself from her vigorous pokes and prods.

"Ya' know."

Li started when she finally stopped trying to poke him in the ribs.

"There's a rumour going around that you and I are the new "it" couple, and with my being the new kid in town I've been getting…asked a lot of questions you could say."

Sakura took a moment to think of how people would think that, coming to the same conclusion Li had earlier and she blushed a little.

She didn't even know the man that sat less then a foot from her, but their eyes always seemed to find each other.

They were obviously attracted to each other, that much she could make out.

Like magnets. un able to resist the urge to get lost in their own little world, pulling each other deeper into their own distraction.

"yeah well, you can guess how smart he is then cant you." at that comment they both laughed.

Li's attention on how her laugh made him feel, he felt like he could finally laugh for real around this girl.

**XxXx**

"So" He started, "haven't really talked that much since you bandaged me up huh."

He watched as she blushed a little at that, he knew she was probably avoiding him because she didn't want to tell him who that guy was.

Or what had happened to make him so crazy.

She fidgeted in her seat, obviously trying to find the words to explain.

He smiled knowing that it was probably to soon after what ever hurt her to ask, but he also wanted to know what that man had done to make her so weak.

Especially considering that he just watched her stand up to a brute twice the size of the blue haired man he fought just last week.

"hey," he said softly, getting enough of her attention that she looked him in the eye.

"you don't need to explain right now, we don't know each other enough to get so deep yet, ya know?"

He smirked when he gave her a wink, loving that her only reaction was to blush.

"yeah, but I will tell you… someday, but I still owe you for that. You got hurt because of me so I'd like to make it up to you somehow" she said as she looked down once again.

**XxXx**

Most guys would take advantage of her kindness, or they would get her to go on a date with them or something else.

Something she was afraid of.

But Li didn't, he just smiled and said,

"well how about we be real friends then? don't avoid me, and we can chill. Other then that, which probably would have happened anyway, don't think about "owing" me anything 'Kay?"

She looked at him and all she could muster as a response was a good, genuine smile.

A smile that grew wider as she watched his cheeks turn a light red and his attention suddenly being averted.

He pulled out his guitar from its case to assess any damage that might have been caused in the fight.

Afraid that Koda had a hard enough head to damage his most precious item.

He looked at it, a sad memory danced along the fringes of his mind as the wood gleamed in the sunlight.

A memory he didn't want to remember in front of Sakura, he had a feeling she would pry it out of him and try to fix something that couldn't be fixed.

**XxXx**

Soft music played in the background, Sakura sat at her desk finishing up some homework, her head perking up when there was a light knock on her bedroom door.

She got up to answer it only to be completely surprised by who was on the other side of the door.

Her jaw hung slack as she saw unmistakably amazing amber eyes staring back at her, a smirk she had come to love lay across his features.

His messy chocolate hair as messy messier then ever if that were possible, with a few strands hanging over his eyes.

"Li? Wh-you- what are- why are- huh?" she stammered, unable to comprehend what was happening

She became even more befuddled when he placed his hand tenderly on the side of her face, leaning in and stealing a kiss from her.

To her surprise she liked the feeling of his lips on hers. They were smooth and soft yet controlling and demanding, and warm against her own.

She startled herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, in turn making Li smile into her lips.

The world drifted away as they stood in her doorway , their lips working in perfect synchronization with no intention of stopping yet.

They moved deeper into Sakura's room, one of her hands placed on the back of his neck as the other roamed through his hair.

Her feet stumbling a bit as she walked backwards, pulling Li with her.

Li put his hand out blindly as they walked trying to close the door while his other hand rest on the small of her back.

The other soon joining his comrade when it succeeded in his task.

Both hands roaming slowly across her back.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she led him across her room, in complete and utter bliss as his hands sent shivers across her skin.

She could feel them as they roamed, as they slowly made their way under her shirt.

The skin on his hands were rough but they felt perfect to her, they made her skin hot where ever he touched leaving a hot trail across her back.

If possible she became even more surprised when his hands traveled slowly down, feeling their way down they found their desired spot. Just under her ass.

She squeaked a little as Li lifted her by her butt so that her legs wrapped around his waste, holding her there by nothing but her ass and the strength of her legs.

Her head was now higher then his, their frenzied kisses stopped a moment as they gazed at each other, both seeing the hunger in the others eyes.

He looked up at her and the look he gave her made Sakura feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world.

It didn't take long before their lips found each other once more.

The sound of the soft music had faded into the background, neither heard the melody that rang through the air. They only heard their own breathing and the beating of their hearts, both going a mile a minute creating a beat of their own.

As Li carried her, he tried to find the bed with the back of his legs and when he did he sat down immediately, Sakura having to straddle him in the process.

Neither seemed to mind.

When Sakura opened her eyes again she stared contently at Li, giving him a small smile as he shifted them on the bed.

Laying her down gently.

She didn't know when the lights were turned off, or how it was suddenly sunset and she didn't care.

The colors that illuminated the room made her heart swoon. The colors matched those that were in Li's eyes, making them dance with the sun in excitement.

Her hands seemed to move on their own as they found their way under his shirt. Tracing the lines of his muscles slowly as they worked their way up, bringing his shirt with them.

Getting the hint Li sat up a bit to take his shirt off, when he knelt over her once more their kisses continued.

She didn't know when her shirt came off but she didn't care, his skin against hers made her nerve endings go wild.

The feeling of him on top of her was something she hopped to never forget.

Suddenly the feeling of his lips changed, she felt the harsh whiskers on his upper lip. His weight changed and the feeling of his hands were different.

When he pulled back once more she opened her eyes, and screamed at the scene before her.

Eriol hovered over her, his wickedly evil eyes and lecherous smile grew as he looked down at her.

"I told you, you'd be mine." his laugh rang through the air as she struggled to get him off.

**XxXxX**

**I hope you guys liked it :P I have to take pride in the last scene mind you XD who knew I could write such scenes! Buwahahaha**

**Anyways, I'm off to start the next chapter before I forget where I'm going with this :P**


End file.
